Jiko's Third Rule
Synopsis Jiko Kakura, introduced the new arrivals to Little Tian to two rules. First, never enter his study. Second, never enter the underground storage without his permission and never without his pressence. But with the arrival of Crungi, they discover a thrid rule and break it twice in one day, seemingly without consequences. Character Introductions Miazaki as Crungi I am a simple bard, who likes to travel from tavern to tavern, playing the wonderful art of music. Hoping to bring souls together. Knowledge (Local) Lockmire Little Tian and Old Town are two major locations in Lockmire. Cobblestone, tiled roofs and a lack of religion denote the location. Because of cultists in the region, an incursion of devils invaided the city. After some time the city fought back but not before an influx of Tieflings came. Growing tentsions between the groups: Tieflings (whom are devil-kin) and other races and religions caused the Tiefling Inquisition where disgruntled people would find and linquch Tieflings. These events saw civil war breaking out within the city. After the wars settled, the city outlawed all forms of religion within the city. Little Tian has the highest concintration of non-human in Lockmire. Crungi on the Docks Crungi's arrival on the docks sees him quickly being diverted to Little Tian, walking into a strong red Tiefling, Crungi is asked, "Oh lookie there, another stranger. You wouldn't be looking for the Curious Collection?" Surprised by yet another person looking for Jiko, Shiwara leads the late arrival to the Curious Collection. On arriving to Jiko, Jiko responds, "You are late! Why where you not with the rest of the group?" "Last night, I was at another tavern, there was another beatuiful women there, I couldn't stop playing all night. When I came too, I was so tired I had to sleep for another day." Jiko ignores his excuse making no attempt that his sexual urges is that important. He was late, and it would soon become apparent that Jiko has a thrid unstated rule. Muttering as he leaves the group, Jiko clearly says a few time "late" and a few words not in languages understood by the group. Running a business Dealing with the party yesturday, Shiwara requests from two players the money owed from the previous day. The Northern Glacier costing 5 gold, Dominic pays 10 gold to recieve another one. Yolaki pays for their drink second unpaid for drink as well. Himarsh, being low on gold convinces Shiwara to allow him to have a bar tab. Paying one gold now and owing four gold to Shiwara, Himarsh obtains a Orc Firewater and can't quite stomach it when he drinks it down. How Shiwara met Jiko Himarsh and Dominic while at the bar in a quite part of the morning ask Shiwara how she met Jiko. In hushed reply they learn some of her past. When Shiwara was younger, her father was killed and she was in danger. Jiko saved her while allowing her to work in the Curious Collection for sometime, till she was able to save the money to obtain her back. She has owned the bar for over twenty years. A few introductions After Shiwara says her tragic story to the two party members, she asks them for their story. Dominic responds with his truth, looking for answers, looking for information on what he is. Shiwara takes his comments onboard, "No matter much what you are, matters more who you are. In the last 99 years of my life, there was no reason to think why I was here, or the reason of my birth. Besides, you are lucky. You weren't born looking like this and thought to eat little children." Himarsh on the other hand, has a little more he wants to keep at bay. Trying to hid his real reasons here, he says he met Jiko in his shop, and was offered a job. A job in which sent him away, then brought him back. Trying to lie his way out of the situation, he continued to say that he was sent away to retreave a new pet for Jiko. Shiwara on the other hand, wasn't buying his story, and while neither recanted, the awarkward tentsion passed with both of them acknowledging the story isn't true. Anything to gain attention After buying another drink of milk, Yolaki tries his infamous betting game; intent on never buying another glass of alcohol again. "All we have to do is choose one patron of the bar and get that person to come over, or otherwise obtain their attention. Do this without talking to them or communcation of any kind." Accepting the bet Crungi lets Loki go first. Loki uses the cantrip Ghost Sounds,